Conventional steering wheels suitable for use in motor vehicles typically comprise a metal frame having a central boss from which one or more spokes extend in a generally radial direction. The generally circular or near-circular metal armature is supported by the radially outer most ends of the spokes in order to define part of a peripheral rim of the steering wheel. The armature is typically covered by a foam covering which may be applied in two discrete parts. For example, it has been proposed previously to provide the foam covering in the form of two segments of synthetic foam, one of which is connected to the armature of the rim from the front side of the steering wheel and the other of which is connected to the armature from the rear side of the steering wheel, the two foam segments engaging one another on either side of the armature. However, many of the previously proposed steering wheels of this general type suffer problems arising from relative rotational movement between the two foam segments arising from general use of the steering wheel. Also, previously proposed foam arrangements can result in unsightly joins between the two foam segments on the inner and outer surfaces of the rim.